Inside my head
by Mely's the name
Summary: A powerful spell causes Spike to fall into a coma. Now as the Scoobies come to the rescue, they learn a lot more about our favorite vampire. Response to a challenge. SpikeBuffy
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY: A powerful spell causes Spike to fall into a coma. Now as the Scoobies come to the rescue, they learn a lot more about our favorite vampire. Response to a challenge. Spike/Buffy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or it's characters. I don't own the *entire* plot either since this is a response to a challenge a friend sent me, I think it's from 'Buffy and Spike Diaries' but im not completely sure.  
  
Requirements -Spike falls into some kind of coma (magic is involved)  
  
-He is trapped within his own mind where his memories and subconscious mix in a strange dream world  
  
-The Scoobie gang + some kind of guide. Must enter Spikes mind in order to help him  
  
-They see things from his past as a vampire and as a human  
  
-He interacts with them in his dream world but can't tell they are the real them  
  
-The Scoobies are stunned by Spikes past and his secrets  
  
-Lots of big revelations for the Scoobies  
  
-When Spike wakes up they have to deal with this sudden new knowledge of their bleach blonde vamp  
  
-Have lots of interaction between all of the characters and Spike, not to mention a Buffy/Spike relationship   
  
FEEDBACK: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:  
  
  
  
TIMELINE: Season 6. After Buffy broke up with Spike, but before he slept with Anya.  
  
A/N: This is my first Buffy fic so please review. I hope you like it! Sorry in advanced for any misspelling!  
  
  
  
1- In the beginning.  
  
Daylight rose upon the hectic streets of Sunnydale. The small town awoke to a new day. Ignorant, as always, of the monster roaming miles away from civilization.  
  
In the darkness of a large manor lingered the oddest of creatures, a tall and obese demon with black colored skin covered with tiny thorns. The monster shook his hairless head violently as he glared with bright yellow eyes at his two vampire companions.  
  
"It won't work!" he roared in frustration.  
  
"Your just mad cause it's my idea" Jimmy nodded in agreement, he didn't often see eye to eye with his Sire, but when it came to convincing 'the great beast' of something it's always best to just let Carl do his thing.  
  
"This is idiotic, we should be focusing on the Slayer, not on a pathetic vampire that cant even hurt a measly HUMAN!"  
  
"This ain't just any vampire" Carl responded. "He's William the Bloody psycho. And everyone knows he's pals with the Slayer"  
  
"Pals?"  
  
Jimmy chuckled. "Pals, friends, amigos, compadres!" At his confused look Carl went on.  
  
"The *point* is if little Willi's in trouble the Slayer's gonna act all mighty and come to the rescue. That should give us enough time to make things happen without any interruptions"  
  
"You sure she'll know how to do it?" Jimmy spoke up.  
  
"She's the freakin Slayer, course she'll know!" They both looked back at 'the beast'. "Well?"  
  
"It will be done." He sat carefully on the floor and placed one leg on top of the other. "Now leave me, I need silence"  
  
With that the two undead beings walked out of the room, leaving the powerful demon to change the fate of Sunnydale.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Dawn! You're gonna be late for school! AGAIN!" Buffy yelled for the fifth time that morning. Her younger sister quickly ran down the stairs holding a text book in one hand and a hair brush on the other.  
  
"Im coming, im coming."  
  
"Xander's been waiting for over an hour!"  
  
"Well who told him to get here *early*"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as Xander came into the room. "Don't worry about it Buffster, we can still make it on time."  
  
"Hey Xander!" Dawn said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Dawnie, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yup" she approached her big sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya Buff"  
  
"Bye" Buffy sighed when she heard the door close behind them. After a whole weekend of hanging out with Dawn she finally got a well deserved break. She reached the center of her messy living room and plunged herself down on the couch.  
  
"Uh!" feeling something underneath her back she got up, just to find a carton of cigarettes hidden between the cushions. "Spike" she mumbled.  
  
Buffy grabbed the box and took out a remaining cigarette. She reached the object to her nose and took in the scent. "Definitely Spike"  
  
She could still feel the tingle of his lips on hers, kissing her, loving her. Buffy groaned.  
  
"Great Buffy, just remember what a great kisser he was, that'll help." She placed the carton on the coffee table and left towards work.  
  
TBC.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Liked it? Please review and tell me what you think! :)  
  
- "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood. blood screaming inside you to work it's will. I may be love's bitch, but at least im man enough to admit it." SPIKE, Btvs. 


	2. Quiet? In Sunnydale? yeah right!

SUMMARY: A powerful spell causes Spike to fall into a coma. Now as the Scoobies come to the rescue, they learn a lot more about our favorite vampire. Response to a challenge. Spike/Buffy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or it's characters. I don't own the *entire* plot either since this is a response to a challenge.  
  
Requirements  
  
-Spike falls into some kind of coma (magic is involved)  
  
-He is trapped within his own mind where his memories and subconscious mix in a strange dream world  
  
-The Scoobie gang + some kind of guide. Must enter Spikes mind in order to help him  
  
-They see things from his past as a vampire and as a human  
  
-He interacts with them in his dream world but can't tell they are the real them  
  
-The Scoobies are stunned by Spikes past and his secrets  
  
-Lots of big revelations for the Scoobies  
  
-When Spike wakes up they have to deal with this sudden new knowledge of their bleach blonde vamp  
  
-Have lots of interaction between all of the characters and Spike, not to mention a Buffy/Spike relationship  
  
FEEDBACK: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:  
  
  
  
TIMELINE: Season 6. After Buffy broke up with Spike, but before he slept with Anya.  
  
DEDICATION: To all the Spuffy fans out there!.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
BloodLuvinGirl: FINALLY! I was going insane not knowing where it came from :) I hope you like what I came up with.  
  
2- Quiet? In Sunnydale? Yeah right!  
  
"*BLOODY HELL!*" the bleached vampire yelled, obviously annoyed. He looked back at the skinny man standing just a few feet away and shaking in terror. "Run you stupid git!" The man rapidly obeyed and ran with all his strength until he was no longer in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike directed his attention once again to the Slenchac demon that laid dead on the wet grass. "Thought you could beat *me* did ya'?" he tightened his grip on the large axe in his right hand and picked up the bottle of whiskey he had carefully hidden minutes before the fight.  
  
Spike look down at his duster, suddenly realizing he was covered in green slime. "This is what I get for helping the bloody bugger!" he let a small grunt and walked the distance towards his crypt. Quietly he entered the dark space, placing his axe down and opening the bottle of alcohol.  
  
He felt a quiver in the back of his neck as his vampire senses detected someone else in the room. For a second he thought it was Buffy, maybe to talk to him, or just to be with him.  
  
Then he recognized the scent "Does big sis know you're here?" he asked slightly amused.  
  
The brunette slowly stepped out of the shadows. "yeah, sure. And she baked you blood covered brownies too." He chuckled loudly.  
  
"That's not all impossible, her cooking is a fast and easy way to get a bloke poisoned" Dawn giggled, visible relaxing now that Spike was with her.  
  
"So, I haven't seen ya in a while. Did you and Buffy fight or something?"  
  
"Course Nibblet, when aren't we fighting!" Dawn giggled again. "good point"  
  
"You shouldn't be here pet, you know she hate's when you come"  
  
"No she doesn't! she likes you!" Spike glared at her. "Okay, maybe not *like*. But she doesn't mind me being here, and she's patrolling tonight so it wont matter anyways"  
  
"And she'll be worried sick if she doesn't find you curled up in bed when she gets home"  
  
"Spike, let me stay a while. Pleaseeeee!"  
  
"No can do luv. Come on then, ill walk you home" Dawn pouted widely but decided to give up anyway.  
  
"Fine. Let's go. But Spike?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"could you do something about the green goo!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You done yet?"  
  
"no"  
  
"One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi. How about now?"  
  
"no"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Jimmy would ya shut up and let 'em finish"  
  
"Sorry" the younger vampire mumbled. It was bad enough he had to wait, but to be staring at a big ugly guy doing weird voodoo stuff. Not the best entertainment.  
  
"Aislikta somona parinis pa, I call to thee, master of darkness, ruler of the undead. Aisliris senta mones set. Listen to my words, listen to my plea."  
  
"This gonna take much longer?" Jimmy whispered to Carl, making sure only his Sire heard him.  
  
"Relax. Only a few more of the chanting thingies and will be ready to go."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"700 evil vampires on the wall, 700 evil vampires. You take one down, poke him around. 699 evil vampires on the wall." The slayer sang as she walked through the silent graveyard.  
  
A hole day of serving junk food to hipper little kids and it was finally time to blow of some steam. Now all she had to do was actually *find* some vampires.  
  
"Never here when you need em" she muttered to herself. Recognizing the path her feet had unexpectedly taken, she shook her head and turned around. "No going to Spike's crypt, no going to Spike's crypt."  
  
She took her stake from her pocket and kept walking. "699 evil vampires on the wall, 699 evil vampires. You take one down, poke him around. 698 evil vampires on the wall."  
  
"*This* is patrolling." A female voice said from behind her. She turned back to see Dawn and Spike walking towards her.  
  
Buffy looked directly at Spike, flashbacks of his body racing trough her mind.  
  
"hey"  
  
"hey" he answered quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Making sure I got home safe." Dawn said defensively.  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"Didn't do it for you. Did it for the bit here."  
  
"I know" Dawn looked from her sister to Spike as they each spoke.  
  
"What's with the weird vibe?" Buffy tore her gaze from the vampire and looked at Dawn.  
  
"Vibe? What vibe? There's no vibe."  
  
"Oh please, you two are all vibe-y"  
  
"Slayer?" Spike interrupted.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You got a weapon?"  
  
"yeah. Why?"  
  
"There's a nasty vamp behind you"  
  
Instinctively she turned around sending a kick to the vampires head. He ducked and quickly punched her. Buffy blocked his blow and hit him hard on the stomach. The vampire gasped in pain and the slayer took the opportunity to kick him, this time on the chest, and send him flying towards the ground. Before the vamp could react, Buffy launched herself on top of him and placed her stake trough his heart.  
  
Dawn was grinning as the vampire was dusted. "Good one Buff. Wasn't that great Spike?" She looked at the blonde vampire who was staring at the sky, and odd look on his face.  
  
"um.. Spike? You okay?" he didn't move.  
  
"Spike?" His mouth opened dimly as his eyes closed and his body fell to the floor.  
  
"SPIKE!" Dawn kneeled beside him yelling his name. Buffy rushed to his side and tried fiercely to wake him up. "Spike! Spike wake up!"  
  
"Spike"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The beast got up stretching his legs. The vampires approached him slowly. "So?" asked Jimmy, who was almost ready to stake himself from the wait.  
  
The demon smirked earning confused looks from both creatures.  
  
"It has been completed"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Im working on longer chapters so don't worry about it!! Hope all of you are liking it soo far. Please review! :)  
  
-That the Slayer?  
  
Yep.  
  
Ain't that Angelus with her?  
  
Yep.  
  
Well, how come she ain't slayin'? And how come he's about to make me blush? Tector and Lyle, Btvs. 


	3. Almost

SUMMARY: A powerful spell causes Spike to fall into a coma. Now as the Scoobies come to the rescue, they learn a lot more about our favorite vampire. Response to a challenge. Spike/Buffy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or it's characters. I don't own the *entire* plot either since this is a response to a challenge.  
  
Requirements -Spike falls into some kind of coma (magic is involved)  
  
-He is trapped within his own mind where his memories and subconscious mix in a strange dream world  
  
-The Scoobie gang + some kind of guide. Must enter Spikes mind in order to help him  
  
-They see things from his past as a vampire and as a human  
  
-He interacts with them in his dream world but can't tell they are the real them  
  
-The Scoobies are stunned by Spikes past and his secrets  
  
-Lots of big revelations for the Scoobies  
  
-When Spike wakes up they have to deal with this sudden new knowledge of their bleach blonde vamp  
  
-Have lots of interaction between all of the characters and Spike, not to mention a Buffy/Spike relationship  
  
FEEDBACK: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:  
  
  
  
TIMELINE: Season 6. After Buffy broke up with Spike, but before he slept with Anya. ( I forgot to mention that it's after the wedding, so Anya and Xander aren't together and Anya is a demon but nobody knows it yet)  
  
DEDICATION: To all the Spuffy fans out there!  
  
A/N: I really appreciate all of your reviews.  
  
Redd Summers: Thanks for your input! :) All of the spelling, grammar and capitalization basically suck because English is my second language, and I wanted to see how people reacted to the story before a found a beta reader.  
  
But it seems pretty likable so far, so are there any volunteers for a beta reader? :)  
  
3- Almost.  
  
Buffy slowly put down the body, relishing a small whimper that she'd held for the past five blocks. It was then that she realized how far the Summer's house was from Spike's crypt.  
  
"Buffy?" yelled Willow emerging from her room with Tara a few steps behind her.  
  
"In here Will!"  
  
"Buffy, whats wrong with him?" her little sister asked, tears falling from her eyes as she stroke the vampire's bleached hair.  
  
"I don't know, Dawnie. I don't know"  
  
Willow appeared in the living room, her eyes set on Spike while she walked in.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" said the redhead. Buffy wiped her face, fighting away the tears. "We don't know. One minute he's fine and the next he's laying on the ground. We tried to wake him up, but he didn't. And I know something's wrong, I just know it." Buffy rambled as the tears won over. Willow hugged her best friend tightly, shocked by how the slayer was acting. 'She's usually so strong and know she's falling apart. And because of *Spike*' she thought hugging Buffy closely.  
  
Dawn looked up from her spot on the floor. Trying her best to see the scene even dough her weeping became much stronger. "Tara? What are you doing here?" inquired the teenager.  
  
"I- I left some thing's here and Willow was hel- helping me find them" the witch explained briefly.  
  
"What do we do Willow? How do we help him?" Buffy said in between sobs.  
  
"I, I don't know. Maybe we should call Giles."  
  
"Not so fast doll." The four girls turned back to see a familiar immortal demon leaning against the wall.  
  
"Whistler?"  
  
"In the flesh. Ya miss me?"  
  
"Whats going on?" Willow asked staring at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"English has his own problems to deal with. You kids can handle this on your own. Well, with a little guidance." He responded cockily.  
  
"What did they do to him?" Buffy demanded, rage building up inside her.  
  
"The Power's that be had no play in this. There actually the good guys in this one. Even sent me down to help."  
  
"Help with what!?" she screeched in annoyance.  
  
"Look slayer, you gotta choose. I cant exactly go into detail here, but I can say this. If you don't help your pal there's no way he's coming out of this trance."  
  
"Fine. Do something, heal him."  
  
"Not so fast. If your busing saving his ass, the world as we know it *could* change."  
  
"How?" she asked almost panicked.  
  
"That would be one of the details!"  
  
Buffy looked down at Spike. He seemed so powerless, like a small child. She then looked at Dawn, the sight of her little sister in tears made her heart weak. She looked at Willow and then at Tara, they're faces we're full of fear and sorrow. Finally she looked back at Whistler.  
  
"Help him."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "How about you blow him up from the inside out ?"  
  
"No, to messy"  
  
"Making him shrink until his so small you can squash him with your shoe?"  
  
"Not messy enough!"  
  
Halfrek banged her head against the table showing her desperation. "Anyanka, we've been at this for days. Just pick a punishment for the pest and go with it!"  
  
Anya ran a hand trough her long blonde hair and sighed. "It cant be just *any* punishment Hallie. It has to be special. Xander left me. ME. He treated me like I was some kind of trash, of dirt, of. of."  
  
"Human?" Anya closed the large book she had been researching and walked behind the counter of the store. "Not all humans are bad. Just Xander"  
  
The door of the magic shop opened slowly revealing Alexander Harris walking carefully towards the two vengeance demons. He stopped in front of the counter as both women gazed at him. Halfrek had a look of disbelief and Anya just stared at him with hate.  
  
"Hi" he whispered.  
  
"um. I'll be going now. We'll talk later Anyanka" Halfrek grabbed her handbag and left.  
  
" Anya Im-"  
  
"What do you want Xander?"  
  
"Anya im sorry! I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"But you did!" Anya screamed. Then she heard the door open again and was about to tell them to get out, when she saw a desperate Dawn rushing in with Buffy, Willow and Tara holding a lifeless Spike and an unfamiliar man she could sense was a powerful demon.  
  
"What happened?" Anya said as she helped them place blonde down.  
  
"Did ya kill 'em? Is he dead? Why isn't he all dust?" Xander mumbled trying to hide the concern from his voice.  
  
"Xander shut up!" said the Slayer. "He's not dead. I mean he's dead, but he's undead." She looked at Whistler. "Right?"  
  
The guide nodded. "Who are you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Whistler's the name. Im here to guide ya." Anya looked down at Spike and then back to Whistler. "Guide us? You mean into..?" she pointed at Spikes head.  
  
Whistler chuckled. "That's right. Say, aren't you Anyanka?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Im your biggest fan! I just loved the hole 'plunge em all together' thing back in '43" he clapped his hands together in demonstration.  
  
"Thank you! You know, I was really proud about that one. The girl that summoned me wanted to-"  
  
"Anya!" it was Willow's turn to interrupt. "Could someone please explain what's going on so we can help him!"  
  
Xander was taken back at his friends reaction towards the vampire. The Summers sisters we're bent down attempting to make Spike comfortable. Tara smiled at Willow in approval and the two demons both went into business mode.  
  
"Listen up Scobbies. There's only one way to help the vamp here. Going inside his head"  
  
Both Willow and Tara looked stunned. Dawn, Buffy and Xander had no idea what was happening. "Y-You Mean..?"  
  
"Yup" Buffy stood up facing Whistler. "Inside his head? What do you mean?"  
  
"Inside his head, his mind, his subcounsious. Whatever. The point is all of ya have to go in and help him."  
  
"Help him what!? What's happening? "  
  
"Look Slayer I'll brake it down for ya. Something big is coming. This something wanted chip-boy out of the way so they did *this*-" he pointed to Spikes body. "to him. Now he has less then 7 days to snap out of it or he'll spend all of eternity stuck in there"  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"XANDER!" all five girls yelled. "Go on" said the slayer after a small pause.  
  
"Now you've got to go in and help him." He saw Buffy open her mouth and he raised his hand. "Don't ask how! You'll know when you're there. You have to go, *all* of ya. I'll be there to help but chances are I'll disappear from time to time."  
  
"What? The guys up there give you extra hours."  
  
" You've got my full time slayer. But since we're going in his head he will only see what he already knows."  
  
"Wait a second! Go back to the *all* thing!" said Xander.  
  
"All of ya! Slayer, key, withchy-witch, Anyanka, the redhead and YOU. It has to be the six of ya or it wont work!" the demon answered.  
  
" Oh no. There's no way you're getting ME inside HIM!"  
  
Dawn got up and walked to Xander's side. "Please" she said softly not taking her eyes off of Spike. "Please. If not for him then for me".  
  
"And for me" said Buffy. The three other girls nodded. Xander looked at his friends and sighed. He put his hands up in surrender. " Fine, I'll do it"  
  
"Okay Kiddy's let's get started."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: This chapter was just to get them all together. Sorry for the shortness.  
  
Please review! :)  
  
Angelus: "'Dear Buffy...' I'm still trying to decide the best way to send my regards." Spike: "Why don't you rip her lungs out? Might make an impression." Angelus: "Lacks... poetry." Spike: "It doesn't have to. What rhymes with lungs?" 


	4. The real world ¡Sunnyhell!

SUMMARY: A powerful spell causes Spike to fall into a coma. Now as the Scoobies come to the rescue, they learn a lot more about our favorite vampire. Response to a challenge. Spike/Buffy  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or it's characters. I don't own the *entire* plot either since this is a response to a challenge.  
  
Requirements -Spike falls into some kind of coma (magic is involved)  
  
-He is trapped within his own mind where his memories and subconscious mix in a strange dream world  
  
-The Scoobie gang + some kind of guide. Must enter Spikes mind in order to help him  
  
-They see things from his past as a vampire and as a human  
  
-He interacts with them in his dream world but can't tell they are the real them  
  
-The Scoobies are stunned by Spikes past and his secrets  
  
-Lots of big revelations for the Scoobies  
  
-When Spike wakes up they have to deal with this sudden new knowledge of their bleach blonde vamp  
  
-Have lots of interaction between all of the characters and Spike, not to mention a Buffy/Spike relationship  
FEEDBACK: Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:  
TIMELINE: Season 6. After Buffy broke up with Spike, but before he slept with Anya.  
  
A/N: I loved the reviews!!!! Keep em coming please! :)  
  
4- The real world ¡Sunnyhell!  
  
Darkness surrounded her, darkness and a group of very confused scoobies. Something just didn't feel right. Buffy Anne Summers closed her eyes tightly and clapped her black sneakers three times. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." She said out loud.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a beautiful, and unfamiliar, bed room. "So much for the Dorothy theory." She mumbled.  
  
The walls of the room we're painted with an odd combination of pink and yellow^. Flowers decorated the surroundings and about twenty dolls rested on a small bed. There was a large book case filled with all kinds of reading material. She heard a small gasp that she knew came from her red headed best friend.  
  
Thanks to her slayer senses Buffy new that her six companions we're in the same place just steps behind her.  
  
"Well this *really* isn't what I expected." Xander said looking at a small notepad that laid on the floor. "I thought there would be a lot of black, and red, and flying bananas." He picked the object up and opened it. Inside we're various drawings, all of a single flower. A carnation.  
  
"I was wondering when you scoobies would show up" Xander dropped the pad as Dawn ran to Spike and hugged him. Tara, Willow and Anya greeted him in a friendly fashion. Both Xander and Buffy stayed still.  
  
Spike looked from Buffy to Xander, waiting for something to happen. The slayer gave him a small smile. "you good?"  
  
"Im fine slayer" She turned to Whistler, who had conveniently sneaked away into the corner of the room. "We found him, know let's go." The demon shook his head.  
  
"Come on blondie, you really think it'd be that easy?"  
  
"Who's this wanker? I don't recon seeing you before" Buffy ignored him and kept staring at her guide. "We came, we found. What else is there to do?"  
  
Whistler pointed down to the notebook Xander had dropped earlier. "Learn" With that, he disappeared in thin air.  
  
"well that really doesn't help!" Buffy yelled. She was about to call out to Whistler when a little blonde girl entered the room, crying her eyes out.  
  
"uhh. are you okay?" Dawn asked the small child. She didn't respond, instead she sat down on the bed and hugged a doll that was wearing a tiny red dress.  
  
Spike sat on the floor with his head tilted to the side. He stared at the girl with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Why is the small girl child crying?" Anya asked to the group.  
  
"Sofia!? Sofia where are you!?" the girl hugged her doll closer as a tall figure entered the room.  
  
"Spike!" Willow yelped. The man looked exactly like Spike, except for his naturally colored hair and the brown tweed suit and round glasses he was wearing. "I think he- he's William" Tara added.  
  
"oh"  
  
William walked towards the girl and sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Is everything well Sofia?" he asked, she stayed quiet. "Mother is worried sick."  
  
"She always worries." Sofia said in a whisper.  
  
"What's going on? Why is there two!?" Xander asked the two wiccas. Buffy watched Spike as he sat looking at himself. "Learn." She repeated the demons words.  
  
"They're your memories."  
  
"Right on the dot luv. Is been happening for awhile now, weird lit'le dejavu thingies." He never looked away from the two blondes sitting on the bed. "They're figments of my imagination.  
  
just like you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
London, England.  
  
Rupert Giles sat quietly in his comfortable armchair and sighed. The past few weeks had been beyond exhausting. Not only did he have to deal once again with Quinton Travers and his merry band of watchers, but he had spent much time and energy getting rid of a very dangerous sea demon.  
  
He sighed once more and took a sip of his favorite tea. The ex-watcher was going to sit back and relax.  
  
He heard a loud noise and a small man appeared in front of him. "Wow, now *that* was freaky!!"  
  
Or not.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter. I just had to include Giles I mean its *all* the scoobies right?  
  
Anyway I have a great way of including angel and the fang gang but I've noticed that a lot of fics go bad when they crossover with Atvs. So im leaving it up to the wonderful people that have taken the time to read this story!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
